


1:00

by FromAnotherSun



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, hopefully some soft feelios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromAnotherSun/pseuds/FromAnotherSun
Summary: Snapshots of Kara and Lena at one o’clock.





	1:00

_1:00 p.m. – Noonan's_

Kara Danvers picked up her phone. 

And then she put it down. 

She picked up her phone again. 

And then she put it down again. 

She picked up her phone–

"Kara... What are you doing?" Alex Danvers asked from across the table. 

Kara squirmed in her seat, setting down her phone again for the nth time. "How do you text super important and busy CEOs?"

Alex narrowed her eyes. "I'm assuming you're not talking about Cat Grant or James."

"No…" Kara said slowly, a hand darting to her glasses. "Lena and I exchanged phone numbers earlier, so..."

"Lena as in Lena Luthor?"

Kara lowered her hand with a sigh. "Who else?" she answered as she eyed her sister critically. "She seems to be a perfectly nice person, by the way. Very kind and pretty and super smart and-"

"I get it," Alex said dryly as she lifted a hand to stop Kara's spiel. "We can discuss her... character later. Anyways, what's so hard about texting her?"

"I don't know what to say or how to say it," Kara grumbled. She brandished her fork in the air. “Is using proper grammar too formal? I mean she thinks I'm a pretty good writer but I don't want to sound distant or… whatever.”

Alex shrugged as she took a sip of her coffee. "Whatever you do, don't spam her with emojis."

"I don't _spam_ emojis," Kara huffed at once. She pouted when Alex moved to pull out her own phone. "Okay, maybe a little bit sometimes–"

Her phone started vibrating. 

Kara was like a deer in headlights as she looked at her phone's display. The name Lena Luthor shined brightly at her and she stared back at it blankly. 

Alex lifted both eyebrows. "You should probably pick up before you miss that call," she suggested, watching Kara closely. 

"R– Right," Kara nodded. She cleared her throat and quickly hit the green icon on her phone before lifting it to her ear. "Lena, hey!"

_"Hello, Kara,"_ Lena replied. _"Sorry for calling so soon... I hope you're not busy?"_

"No, no, I'm not busy at all," Kara reassured her. "I was actually just about to text you."

_"What a lovely coincidence."_

Kara could hear Lena's smile through the phone, and that brought a grin to her own face. She could already feel herself relax from just talking to Lena even though it wasn't in person. “So what’s up?” she asked cheerily.

On the other side of the table, Alex picked up her drink and took a very long sip. 

* * *

_1:00 a.m. – Lena’s Apartment_

‘Is Lena Luthor Playing Supergirl?’

‘Was Lena Luthor Really in Danger? Skeptics Say This May Be Ploy With Lillian’

‘Lena Luthor: Like Lex or Lillian?’

‘A Super and Luthor Teaming Up? It’s More Likely Than You Think!’

‘The Luthor Long Con – Gaining the Girl of Steel’s Trust’

‘L-Corp CEO Risks Life to Help Supergirl Stop Cadmus Plan’

Lena hit the power button on her tablet and watched as its screen instantly went black, tonight’s headlines disappearing from her view. She stared at the device for a few seconds before tossing it to the side.

She sat back comfortably on her couch, legs tucked under her as music softly played. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before letting it out. Repeating this a few times, Lena did her best to push aside the events of the day. Unfortunately, emptying her mind wasn’t as successful as she’d like, her thoughts repeatedly turning to her family.

Lena leaned back against her sofa and looked up at the ceiling. The melody of a piano drifted in her ear and she hummed along with it, forcing her thoughts away from any names that started with L. Shutting her eyes again, this time Lena tried to focus on the memory of a red cape billowing in front of her. That image was much more comforting, so she clung to it, imagining the person wearing the cape turning around to give her smile.

Her thoughts inevitably wandered towards an endearing blonde in glasses and Lena smiled to herself. As if on cue, her phone buzzed next to her, and she quickly glanced towards it to see Kara Danvers’ name on the screen with a short text displayed below.

_‘I’m glad you’re safe.’_

Lena quickly typed out her response. _‘Me too.’_

She set her phone down on her coffee table, about to go grab a glass of water when she paused. Picking up her phone again, she bit her lip before sending two more words to her friend.

_‘Thank you.’_

* * *

_1:00 p.m. – L-Corp_

“So Supergirl told me you were pretty amazing last night.”

Lena lifted an eyebrow.

Kara had half a spoonful of rice in her mouth before her own words caught up to her. The reporter’s eyes widened comically and she choked loudly, though somehow no food came flying out of her mouth. Lena watched with both mirth and concern as Kara coughed before quickly chugging down some water.

“I didn’t mean it _that_ way,” Kara pouted after her mouth was emptied safely.

“Sorry,” Lena laughed, feeling a little bad for her friend. “You just made that one so easy.”

“Yeah, I get that sometimes,” Kara said in defeat. She sighed with exasperation and then resumed shoveling Chinese takeout into her mouth. In between a scoop of orange chicken, she tried again. “Supergirl told me you were amazing last night… when you were helping her beat up those goons.”

Lena shrugged noncommittally as she reached over for a piece of broccoli with her chopsticks. “Well, they were _my_ ex-employees making a mess in _my_ building, so…”

“Still!” Kara exclaimed proudly. “That was really brave of you.”

“Thank you,” Lena replied with a small smile. “It’s not hard to be brave when you have the world’s best bulletproof shield.”

Kara frowned at this. “You know you don’t need to sell yourself short around me, right?”

“What do you mean?” Lena asked innocently.

Kara pointed her spoon in the CEO’s direction. “Supergirl told me someone threw a chair… and it wasn’t her. Do you know anything about that?” She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, pretending to be suspicious, but her quick wink gave her away.

Lena chuckled before grinning broadly at her friend.

“You should have seen the look on Supergirl’s face.”

* * *

_1:00 a.m. – The Balcony_

Supergirl landed as softly as she could next to the lone person leaning against the railing. The woman made no indication that she had noticed her visitor except for the slight incline of her head as she peered out over the cityscape.

Kara knew for a fact that the view from Lena’s balcony was beautiful, but she kept her eyes on the human. She was glad that the CEO was wearing a coat since asking her if it was cold felt rather out of place. In fact, saying anything felt wrong, so Supergirl stood there next to Lena, watching her without a word.

“You didn’t have to come here, Supergirl,” Lena finally spoke, still looking out at National City.

“I want to be here,” Kara replied. When Lena didn’t respond, she added, “I can go if you’d rather be alone though.”

Lena sighed. “No. No, I wouldn’t.”

The two lapsed into a silence again. After a few minutes, Supergirl was the one who broke it.

“I’m sorry about Jack.”

“I’m not.”

Lena’s answer came instantly, almost defiantly. There was something hard in her eyes as she turned to face Supergirl. Kara met Lena’s gaze evenly, though the Kryptonian’s expression was a lot softer. The blonde waited patiently as Lena scanned her face, seemingly searching for something.

If it weren’t for her superior senses, Kara would have missed Lena’s second, nearly inaudible sigh. Exhaustion made itself visible on the Luthor’s features, though she maintained eye contact with Kara.

“I should clarify,” Lena said quietly. “I feel sorry for Jack and what happened to him but... I’m not sorry for doing what I had to do.”

Supergirl nodded somberly, detecting the unsaid ‘for you’. She inhaled deeply before taking a determined step towards Lena. When Lena didn’t back away or show any sign of rejection, Kara carefully raised her arms and pulled her friend into a gentle hug.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

* * *

_1:00 p.m. – The DEO_

Lena Luthor was grateful that the DEO had installed relatively soundproof walls as two voices were engaged in a debate. Naturally, one of those voices was her own and the other was her dear friend.

“Lena, you aren’t responsible for what Lillian does,” Supergirl asserted, placing her hand on her hip. “You don’t need to put your life on the line to stop her schemes.”

Lena stiffened visibly. “I thought we agreed to respect each other’s choices, risks included,” she said in a tight voice, crossing her arms as she thought back to a prior conversation with the heroine.

“We did, and I stand by that. What I mean is that you don’t need to throw yourself into danger out of some... obligation to undo whatever Lillian does,” Supergirl said, pushing a hand through her hair in frustration.

“She’s my mother, as much as we both don’t like that fact, and we’re both Luthors. Someone has to salvage what’s left of the family name and it’s certainly not going to be her,” Lena stated flatly.

Supergirl sucked in a breath and Lena half-wondered if the Kryptonian was going to raise her voice, but instead the blonde seemed to deflate.

“I understand that, I do,” Kara insisted, suddenly sounding tired. “It’s just– Maybe one day I’ll be too slow, maybe one day it’ll be too much and… You can’t save anything if you’re dead.”

Lena’s hand twitched with an abrupt desire to reach out and hug the taller woman, who looked worn out and almost vulnerable. Recalling the fact that Kara carried the ghosts of a dead planet with her, Lena mulled over her hero’s words. After a moment, she sighed.

“You’re right,” she conceded quietly. “You can’t protect anything if you’re gone.”

* * *

_1:00 a.m. – Alien Bar_

"Well, if we can calibrate the drive core to match the energy output..."

"Then we just need to fix the energy settings and we're good to go.”

“Exactly! Man, it’s _so_ nice working with someone who actually cares about this stuff.”

Lena lifted her glass of scotch and tilted it towards the man she was conversing with. “I fully agree. I’ve been wondering if I should poach you for L-Corp,” the CEO joked.

Winn Schott grinned as he took a swig of his beer. “That’s actually pretty tempting since that means I can get a sneak peek at that top secret project of yours.”

“There’s no need for that,” Lena said, smiling fondly. “I’m planning on calling you in as a consultant soon.”

"Wait, really?" Winn breathed out in awe and gratitude. "Marry me please."

"Unfortunately, Mr. Schott," Lena smirked. "I'm not available."

Winn chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, you're too gay– Wait." The man froze, furrowing his eyebrows. "Did you say you're not  _available_?"

"I did," Lena confirmed calmly. 

Winn eyes grew wider. "You– You mean you're taken?"

"I am," Lena nodded as she lifted her glass to her lips. 

Winn continued staring at her until he suddenly yelped loudly. This grabbed the attention of their friends, all heads turning to the tech nerd. 

"What's wrong?" James asked. 

"Uh... um..." Winn's eyes darted around the table before returning to Lena. 

The CEO took pity on her friend since he looked torn on whether or not he should answer. "It's alright, you can tell them," she said, trying not to laugh. That feat became slightly more difficult as she met Kara's confused gaze. 

"Tell us what?" Alex asked suspiciously. 

Winn swallowed nervously, glancing at the resident blonde. "Um... Lena’s not single."

Out of all the reactions she was expecting, Lena was mildly surprised when, instead of interrogating her, all of the Superfriends turned to face Kara with varying degrees of concern. 

Supergirl blinked. "What?"

"Lena's not single," Winn repeated slowly. 

"Yeah," Kara nodded as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Lena had to stifle a giggle when James tilted his head, and Alex and Maggie crossed their arms simultaneously. The Luthor watched in silent amusement as Winn frowned at his best friend. 

"Lena's not single," he stated for the third time. When Kara nodded again, he continued. "She's not single and you're not freaking out or crying about it, which means..."

"Oh!" Kara exclaimed, following his train of logic. "Right. About that..."

Alex suddenly slammed her hands on the bar table. "'Oh, right, about that' isn't going to cut it here," she declared sternly. The agent turned her glare on Lena. "You two. Explain now."

Kara grinned sheepishly before looking to Lena. The Kryptonian surreptitiously grabbed her girlfriend's hand under the table and gave it a squeeze before clearing her throat. 

"Once upon a time, there was a fair maiden residing in the L-Corp tower..."

* * *

_1:00 p.m. – Kara’s Apartment_

Kara woke to the sound of something– someone in her kitchen. The alien squinted at her ceiling as she tried to identify whoever it was, but all she heard was the rush of water from her kitchen sink. She strained her ears, trying to hear more, but her senses were woefully human at the moment.

“Hello?” she called out groggily, unwilling to crawl out of bed.

The sink immediately turned off, followed by distant footsteps that were growing louder. Still unable to figure out who it was, Kara dimly figured that most robbers or murderers probably wouldn’t be doing her dishes. Sure enough, an unexpected but welcome face showed up at her bedroom doorway.

“What are you doing here?” Kara asked.

“Hello to you too,” Lena greeted, smiling brightly. The CEO made her way to the bedridden Super and carefully sat at the side of the bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Like crap,” Kara grumbled. She quickly turned her head to the side when a sneeze decided to prove her point. “Aren’t you supposed to be at work?”

“Lunch break,” Lena said dismissively, though that didn’t fool Kara one bit.

“You’re not planning on going back to L-Corp, are you?” Kara accused, narrowing her eyes.

Lena feigned innocence for a second before laughing at Kara’s petulant expression. “Guilty as charged,” she admitted. She slowly reached over to brush some hair away from Kara’s forehead. “I couldn’t leave you here all alone, now could I?”

Kara closed her eyes, enjoying the softness of Lena’s hand. “You know I’ll be fine once my powers are back,” she reminded her.

“Which is why I’m here,” Lena teased. “I don’t want to miss out on my only chance at seeing you sick.”

“I knew it,” Kara grumbled. “Maggie said the same thing when she came by with Alex.”

“Well…” Lena said. “I do have some of that soup you love waiting for you if that makes you feel any better.”

“ _You_ make me feel better,” Kara declared. She internally gave herself a high five when Lena chuckled.

“So charming even when sick,” Lena murmured. Her eyes were gentle as she leaned towards the Kryptonian.

“W– Wait,” Kara suddenly said, bringing her hand up to stop Lena from getting closer. “I don’t want you to get sick too.”

“I’ll take my chances,” Lena smirked. “Besides…”

“Besides…?”

“If I get sick, I know Supergirl will take care of me.”

Kara shook her head fondly before giving in. Warmth instantly flooded her when soft lips touched her forehead, and Kara decided then and there that Lena Luthor was officially her best cure.

* * *

_1:00 a.m. – Lena’s Apartment_

“Kara?”

Lena gently nudged the lump sprawled face-up on her bed. When it refused to budge, she pushed a little harder but to no avail. The exhausted CEO huffed in exasperation before giving one final, forceful shove.

“Kara, _move_.”

“Mmph?”

Kara blearily opened an eye and squinted at the poor human trying to get her to scoot over. The superhuman stared lazily at her girlfriend for a second, a smile slowly spreading across her face.

“Hey,” Kara said, voice hoarse from sleep. “You’re back.”

“I am,” Lena acknowledged. “I am also severely jet lagged, so stop hogging my bed.”

“It’s a comfy bed.”

“ _Kara_.”

Kara chuckled before shifting only a few inches over. When Lena sent her a half-hearted glare, the Kryptonian patted the empty spot at her side.

“C’mon, there’s space here.”

“You’re on top of the blankets,” Lena pointed out.

“I’m the only blanket you need, now c’mon,” Kara urged, shutting her eyes. When there was no sound of movement, the blonde cracked her eyes open again and did her signature pout.

“You’re lucky it’s not winter yet,” Lena mumbled as she surrendered.

The bed barely creaked as Lena settled in right next to Kara, her head resting on the reporter’s shoulder. She pressed her face to Kara’s shirt and smiled as a familiar and comforting scent eased over her.

“I like winter,” Kara yawned. She turned to the side to face Lena better, both arms snaking around the brunette to hold her closer. “More excuses to cuddle.”

“We don’t need excuses to cuddle,” Lena replied as she snuggled into her source of warmth.

“Alex and Maggie–”

“–Can keep their comments to themselves. Now shh. We’ve both had a long week.”

“Yep,” Kara sighed in agreement. She yawned again before saying in a quiet voice, “Welcome back.”

Lena smiled. Unwilling to break the silence settling upon them, she shifted slightly in Kara’s embrace. She softly placed her lips against her hero’s neck in an attempt to convey what she was too tired to say.

Kara’s arms tightened securely around her and Lena knew her message had gotten across. Satisfied and safe, she let sleep claim her.

* * *

_1:00 p.m. – Kara’s Apartment_

Kara could stare at Lena Luthor forever. Even with her hair up in a messy, makeshift bun and dressed in an oversized T-shirt, her girlfriend was a work of art as she sat sideways on Kara’s sofa, laptop propped up on her knees. Kara was content with ignoring her own assignment as she observed the look of concentration on Lena’s face.

“Are you going to finish your article or are you going to keep staring at me?” Lena asked without looking up from her documents.

“I think I’ll keep staring,” Kara grinned. She laughed when a foot nudged her leg.

“You’re being distracting,” Lena muttered.

“I’m not doing anything,” Kara defended herself. “I’m just… watching you.”

“Exactly.” Lena looked up, the corner of her lip twitching upwards. “That’s distracting.”

Kara snorted. “If anyone’s distracting, it’s you,” she stated firmly. “I haven’t gotten anything done since we finished lunch.”

“Well, if you stopped _staring_ at me…”

“It’s not my fault you’re so nice to look at.”

Lena narrowed her eyes and slowly set her computer to the side. “Putting the blame on the Luthor, are we?”

“Yes, actually,” Kara nodded seriously. She shifted on the couch, sitting upright so she could move closer to her girlfriend. “Who else could bewitch the Girl of Steel?”

Lena rolled her eyes playfully. “Bewitch? Is that what we’re calling it now?”

“Enchant works too,” Kara shrugged. “I also like the word captivate.”

“In that case…” Lena said slowly as she moved forward on the couch. Kara’s hands immediately darted to the CEO’s waist when Lena moved over her, holding her steady.

“In that case?”

Lena smiled before leaning incredibly close to Kara. The Kryptonian could feel her girlfriend’s breath ghost across her mouth as Lena said, “Let it be known that Kara Danvers was the one who captivated me first.”

Any protest was immediately smothered as their lips pressed together. Kara grinned into the kiss and another laugh slipped from her when they finally broke apart.

“We’re totally not going to get anything done.”

* * *

_1:00 a.m. – Their Home_

“If you don’t get the door open in ten more seconds, I’m busting it down.”

 “P– Put me down then… or at least stop tickling me!”

“Nope!”

Kara smiled giddily as she nuzzled the spot behind one of Lena’s ears, happiness filling her when the brunette giggled from the sensation. Lena tried to dodge away from Kara’s nose, but her efforts were useless considering how Kara was carrying her bridal style. Supergirl couldn’t help but chuckle when she heard the sound of a key missing the keyhole… again.

“You’re being very unhelpful right now, Kara Zor-El,” Lena stated, the twinkle in her eyes taking any bite out of her words.

“Sorry,” Kara said though she wasn’t the least bit apologetic. “I’m just too happy to care.”

“I’ll make you happier once we’re inside,” Lena promised, giving a half-wink.

Kara gasped. “Are you propositioning me, Miss Luthor?”

Lena’s answering laugh was music to Kara’s ears, and so was the sound of triumph Lena made as her key finally slid into place. “That took too long,” Lena huffed as she was carried inside their shared place.

Kara waggled her eyebrows. “I guess we need to make up for lost time then,” she said with a wink. The Kryptonian was right about to speed to their bedroom when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

“Wait,” Lena called out. “Put me down for a bit?”

“Of course,” Kara responded. She complied immediately and watched as Lena made her way towards one of their cabinets. “Is something wrong?”

“No, I just want to get something,” Lena said, shooting a quick smile over her shoulder.

Kara naturally smiled back, though her curiosity was piqued when Lena knelt down in front of the lead safe installed in one of their shelves. The Kryptonian resisted the compulsion to lower her glasses and take a peek into the small box that Lena pulled out. Instead, she dutifully followed Lena as her beloved beckoned her towards the couch.

Lena took a deep breath as they both sat down, the box between them. Although Kara had an inkling of what was about to happen, she waited patiently. Even with her expectations though, she couldn't hold back the tiny gasp that came to her when Lena opened the box.

Nestled inside was a bracelet, its silver shining brightly despite the dim illumination inside their apartment. Kara’s eyes were glued on the band of metal, her eyes tracing the surprisingly intricate patterns on it that required a closer look to fully appreciate. She only broke her concentration when a hand reached out to gently pick it up. Kara looked up, suddenly unable to find words.

Lena visibly swallowed before speaking in a quiet but unwavering voice.

“I already said yes to you earlier, so…”

Kara was glad she didn’t need to breathe when Lena carefully presented the bracelet. The Kryptonian felt the beginnings of tears start to build up as her eyes drifted from the bracelet to the brand new ring on Lena’s fourth finger. They were nearly the same color and had similar designs, Kara realized with a flood of elation. Lena extended her free hand and Kara automatically reached out for it, interlacing their fingers.

Lena smiled and Kara knew she would never stop falling in love with her.

“Let’s be happy together for the rest of our lives.”


End file.
